Personal Train
The personal train is in the town and lets players bring town visitors from their neighbors' towns to their own. It is unlocked at reputation level 4. ---- 'Appearance' The personal train changes as the player upgrades it: Personal Train Locked.png Personal Train Stage 1.png Personal Train Stage 2.png Personal Train.png ---- 'Repairing the train' Repairing the train costs 13,000 and takes 6 hours. ---- 'Picking up visitors' Players can tap their personal train to see who among their neighbors has visitors waiting at their train station. A window opens showing a list of which types of visitor and which buildings that the visitors are requesting to be served. Players can then select which visitors they want to pick up. If players want to pick up visitors from other neighbors as well, they can tap on the personal train icon at the lower right corner of that window to visit other towns and pick up more passengers. If no visitor is selected, the personal train returns to the player's station and may be sent out to another neighbor's town. It is important to note that if players select one or more passengers, tap on the personal train icon and close the train window, no more passengers can be picked up. Players cannot send the train back out once it has arrived in their towns with some visitors, even if they picked up fewer visitors than their allotted quota. ---- 'Maintenance' When players have picked up visitors from other towns, the train goes into maintenance time and cannot be sent out again immediately. ---- 'Rewards' One reputation point is given for each picked-up visitor: the point goes to the player whose visitor was picked up. Points are given even if the visitor is not served in its destination town. ---- 'Upgrading' Players can upgrade their personal train either to increase its capacity or to decrease its maintenance time. Upgrades require refine coal and metal bars (see the table below). Gold Bar.png|Gold Iron Bar.png|Iron Platinum Bar.png|Platinum Refined Coal.png|Refined Coal Silver Bar.png|Silver If the player chooses to increase the capacity, then the train can seat one more visitor than before, to a maximum of 10 visitors. If the player chooses the maintenance option, the train's maintenance time decreases by 30 minutes, to a minimum of 1 hour and 30 minutes. Upgrading the personal train upgrades its level, to a maximum level of 19. ---- 'Table of upgrades' Each kind of upgrade needs the following number of upgrade items for each level: ---- Strategy tips * To pick up visitors from more than one town on the same trip, after you have selected the visitors from one town, tap on the train icon to go to other towns. You cannot immediately return to the first town from which you have picked up visitors, but you can do so after you have visited another town. If you close the window and return to your town, you cannot go back to another town to pick up more passengers until the train has finished its maintenance time. * In picking up visitors from more than one town, examine the visitors at your own town first, noting which type of visitors (actress, cowboy etc.) and which service buildings (diner, cinema etc.) you are looking for before you start picking up visitors. Once you pick up visitors from one town, you cannot return to it on the same trip. Therefore, it is wise to go through a few towns just looking at which visitors are available before you start picking up visitors. *Watch out for which train icon you tap on when you want to pick up visitors from different towns on the same trip. The Personal Train Icon at the bottom right of the window with the heading "Visitors Waiting at Platform" takes you to different neighbors' towns. The yellow train icon at the left corner when you close that window is the one that send your train back to your own town. If you tap on the yellow train icon prematurely, you may end up in your own town without having picked up all the passengers you wished to pick up. Personal Train Icon.png|The personal train icon Town Icon.png|The icon to go back to your town ---- Category:Town Buildings